


of perfect pumpkins and warm hearts

by walshisaweedbrain



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Raylla Samhain Week, They're soft for each other, and raelle has unusual pick up lines, i don't even know what to say, scylla just can't be sad around raelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walshisaweedbrain/pseuds/walshisaweedbrain
Summary: “Have you tried slapping them?”Scylla jumped in fear, the voice catching her by surprise, and turned on the spot.A blonde girl stood in front of her, half of her hair donned with braids and the other half wildly swinging against her face from the wind.“I beg your pardon?” Scylla forced her voice to come out even.The blonde girl showed the pumpkin held with both ends as an explanation, “Slapping them, to see if they’re good enough.”OrRaelle teaches Scylla the secret to pick up the perfect pumpkin
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	of perfect pumpkins and warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Raylla Samhain Week 1st day: Pumpkins
> 
> Wassup there! 
> 
> I wrote this one-shot to start the celebration of the raylla samhain week and, while I am not sure I will be able to fill in every day with the various themes, I will do my best to try. 
> 
> Usual disclaimers:
> 
> \- I do not own the characters or the show  
> \- Just a work of fiction  
> \- No intention to damage or offend anyone
> 
> See ya downstairs!

Scylla tilted her head to the side, carefully weighing her options. The row of pumpkins in front of her didn’t spark anything particular in her eyes because they all looked the same. 

Same orange, same shape and well- different weight at least. 

She clung more to the checkered black and red jacket, her father’s favorite, in an attempt to fight the stiff wind that had picked up later that afternoon, and she was suddenly reminded of why she had made the trip to the pumpkin patch in the first place.

Memories of past Halloweens spent with her parents, her mom insisting on decorating the house with her help, and her dad propping her onto his shoulder to choose the perfect pumpkin to carve. 

Scylla loved every single detail of it. No wonder Halloween had become her favorite holiday to celebrate. 

But now her parents were dead. Now she was alone, left in an empty house and there wasn’t much for her to celebrate. She simply didn’t see a reason to. 

It was only when the salted tears landed on her lips that Scylla realized she had been silently crying for the past five minutes, and she hurriedly rubbed her face in an attempt to conceal the mess. 

“Have you tried slapping them?”

Scylla jumped in fear, the voice catching her by surprise, and she turned on the spot. 

A blonde girl stood in front of her, half of her hair donned with braids and the other half wildly swinging against her face from the wind. 

“I beg your pardon?” Scylla forced her voice to come out even. 

The blonde girl showed the pumpkin held with both ends as an explanation, “Slapping them, to see if they’re good enough.”

Scylla frowned, taken aback, not sure if she should laugh or be worried, “I’m not sure how that could help.”

“Well,” the girl stared directly at her with icy blue eyes and blew a lock of hair off her face, “you should know what you’re in for before buying it, shouldn’t you? Ain’t no best way than feeling it yourself.”

She held the big pumpkin in Scylla’s direction, “Come on, open palm and a firm slap.” 

Scylla couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her throat, “This sounds weirdly inappropriate.”

The blonde girl gasped in mock offense, “Ma’am, I’ll have you know that I would’ve asked you to dinner first.”

Scylla shook her head and instead of landing a slap, gently offered her hand, “I’m Scylla.”

The icy blue eyes seemed to light up at that, while the girl maneuvered to hold the pumpkin with a single arm and quickly took Scylla’s invitation.

“Name’s Raelle.”

_Raelle_.

Scylla thought it suited her. 

“So, do you always offer strangers to slap your pumpkin before buying it, Raelle?”

Raelle felt her cheeks redden under Scylla’s intense gaze and ducked her head a little. 

“Only extremely pretty girls.”

“Don’t see an awful lot of them here.” Scylla sassed back, pointing at the almost empty field patch. 

But Raelle only shrugged, a charming smile on her lips, “They just can’t compete with you.” 

Scylla opened her mouth to reply but a new gust of wind made her shiver visibly. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, you must be freezing from the cold and I’m keeping you- uh here, please, as an apology.”

Raelle offered her carefully selected pumpkin, “I’ve already slapped it, so it’s a sure deal.” she gave Scylla a playful wink.

Scylla bit her lower lip, amazed at how genuinely apologetic that stranger had sounded and how easily she had been able to change her distraught mood. 

She nodded and grabbed the pumpkin from the bottom, her hand stroking Raelle’s in the process.

Raelle felt a breath trapping inside her throat and pulled back as soon as she was sure the weight was safe in Scylla’s grasp. 

“Well, have fun then, hopefully you won’t regret it.” 

She waved goodbye and turned around, ready to walk away.

“Wait!” Scylla’s voice stopped her dead in the tracks. 

Raelle turned around with a quirked eyebrow, “Yes?”

Scylla blinked a few times, seemingly unsure of how to continue.

“Thank you uh- for this,” she slightly swayed the pumpkin, “and for stopping to talk to me.” 

Raelle’s rewarding smile was blinding and Scylla wondered if it was humanly possible to have a soft spot for someone that she’d just met. 

This Raelle had just waltzed into her life and Scylla already felt like she’d known her forever. The air of familiarity was almost uncanny, but she didn’t let the overthinking begin because Raelle was retracing her steps already. 

“I just thought that a smile would suit you better.” 

Scylla sighed half embarrassed, “Busted uh?”

Raelle looked apologetic again, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to- I saw you crying and I thought no one deserves to be this unhappy, especially not on Halloween.” 

A few moments passed by, mistaking the silence for hostility Raelle was about to offer another apology and immediately disappear, when Scylla finally spoke.

“My dad used to bring me here, he was big on Halloween celebration and he said this was his favorite part of the day- letting me choose the perfect pumpkin and then carving it together, while my mother decorated themed treats.”

Raelle listened in silence, soaking in the fondness of Scylla’s tone. It was evident that things had changed and for the worse, Raelle suspected.

“Did you?” she almost whispered, sure that Scylla couldn’t catch her voice. 

But that magnetic gaze was on her in an instant and Raelle gulped under the intensity of it.

“Did what?”

“Always choose the perfect pumpkin?”

Raelle didn’t think that was the smartest thing to say, but Scylla laughed and that was good enough for her. 

“Well, no one taught me to slap them first, so maybe not always perfect.”

Raelle nodded in satisfaction, “Now you know all my tricks.” 

Scylla bit down on her lip and her eyes caught the starting of the sunset in the sky.

“I better get going or I won’t be able to catch the bus back. Thank you, Raelle, it was nice meeting you.”

Raelle stayed behind, watching as Scylla walked past her and got ahold of the vendor to buy the pumpkin. She could feel the air charged as if some strange energy had passed between them, a mutual understanding and implicit acceptance of the other. 

Her decision was sealed when she saw Scylla approaching the exit of the field patch, waving and smiling sweetly to a child that was enthusiastically pointing at her big pumpkin and dragging his dad by the coat sleeve. 

Raelle jogged to catch up with her, her satchel swinging back and forth against her lower back. 

“Scylla, hey!”

Scylla turned around, seemingly surprised at seeing Raelle again so soon. 

“Why hello there, Raelle, fancy seeing you here.”

Raelle smiled goofily and hooked a finger behind her shoulder, “Look, I know we don’t really know each other and I know how weird this might seem, but I was wondering if you’d like to come with me tonight.”

Scylla stared at her curiously, tilting her head to the side.

— _Well, better than scared off_ — Raelle thought. 

“I’m not really into parties I’m afraid.”

“Not a party,” Raelle scratched the back of her neck nervously, “my two best friends and I usually get together and have a night for ourselves. Carving pumpkins, making food, even squeezing in themed movies and music.”

“Sounds like a lovely time.” Scylla replied with a smile. 

Raelle rolled her eyes at her good-naturedly, “And you’re invited as well.” then remembering what Scylla had mentioned about her parents, Raelle’s expression sobered up, “If you wish to, of course.”

“It’s really nice of you, Raelle, but I wouldn’t want to intrude between you and your-”

“You wouldn’t.” Raelle quickly replied, “I’m sure they would be pleased to meet you, but I understand if maybe you prefer not to.”

Scylla heard the bus approaching, her ride back, and thought about the safety and privacy of her own house, her own lazy night. 

But she also thought about the nostalgia that had followed her since she had opened her eyes that morning. About the empty spaces usually full of her mother’s decorations. The air filled up with the scent of freshly baked goods and her dad's laughter.

And then a sudden pair of icy blue eyes, blonde hair and a sweet smile clouded over the sad memories. 

Raelle’s weirdly charming attempts at making her laugh and how easy it was to be around her.

Scylla nodded without anymore doubts. 

“I’d love to come, if you’ll have me.” 

Raelle’s dazzling smile was an answer enough.

Scylla let herself be dragged towards the old pickup and Raelle patted the roof as if she was approaching something precious.

“Don’t let it fool you, this baby still goes strong and won’t disappoint you.”

Scylla just shrugged and jumped in. 

The inside was clean and the seat comfortable, but then again Raelle had proved to be trustworthy in everything she had done or said so far. 

Once the car started moving, Scylla turned around to quickly drop the heavy pumpkin on the backseat and finally noticed something. 

A small, wonky, orang-y pumpkin. 

She instinctively frowned and resumed her position on the front seat, staring at Raelle with an inquisitive gaze. 

“I thought you knew all the secrets to pick up the perfect pumpkin.”

Raelle blushed but kept her eyes on the road, “I do, but then I had to run to catch a certain stranger before it was too late.”

Scylla laughed at the cheesy yet honest answer. 

“You didn’t slap that one in the back, did you?” she teased even more. 

Raelle glanced at her from the driving seat, the wide smile still reaching her eyes and Scylla felt a warmth inside just by looking at her. 

“No, but it was worth it because it brought me to you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this then we meet again, hello! 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read through this and I hope y'all enjoyed <3
> 
> Happy Samhain week and hopefully we'll catch up again to celebrate more of these two idiots in love :')


End file.
